pshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Wardrobe Wars
' ' Wardrobe Wars 'is a game which was released on February 22nd, 2012 exclusively for the United Sates. It is available in the Playstation Home Mall on both the first and second floor. This fashionista-type game pits avatars against each other in a battle of popular attire. Players can submit photos to a common photo board upon which other players will rate their avatar and its clothing based upon a theme. it offers very exlusive rewards for those who are voted as the top photo for the day, for the week, and the month. 'E3 Sweepstakes Wardrobe Wars was also involved with a sweepstakes for players to visit the E3 convention in 2012, for which the official rules can be found here. Players who submitted photos each day (a day beginning at 12:00 and ending at 11:59 Pacific Daylight Time) were entered in a random drawing to win one of 3 prizes of a full paid trip to the 2012 E3 convention, as well as spending money for the duration of the trip. Winning the daily, weekly, and monthly Wardrobe Wars contests had no effect on a players' standing for the E3 sweepstakes, as this contest's winners are randomly selected from entries to the game, rather than its winners. 'Gameplay' ' '''An explanation of the official rules can be found here (please note that these are the rules for the game, and not the E3 Sweepstakes). The game allows players to submit pictures of their avatar wearing any clothing, which are meant to follow whatever the current theme is. Players are meant to vote on others' entries on a scale of 1-10 (10 being the best) based upon 3 categores. *Commitment to the theme 50% *Creativity 30% *Originality 20% The player that has the highest rated picture (asdetermined by other home users is selected as the winner of the day. Each winner of the week is then automatically entered in a conest to be winner of the week. The winners of the weekly contests are then automatically entered to be in the mothly winner contest. 'Controversy' A common consensus among players is that most other players do not follow the theme, and doing so is irrelevant. As seen on many community threads, winners of the Wardrobe Wars contests have won while wearing clown outfits, suits, and submitting pictures of their feet while the themes were strongly ignored. There was also a bug in the game that was disrupting the view of the winner's board, preventing any new winners from being displayed. The fix for this was released on May 15th, 2012. 'Rewards' Wardrobe Wars offers a variety of rewards for players from participation rewards, as well as highly exclusive rewards for daily, weekly, and monthly winners. These exclusive rewards will only be available for the duration of the contest, ending in March of 2013. Daily and weekly exclsuive winner rewards have been varying shirts and jackets, while the monthly rewards have remained the same from the beginning of the contest and consist of two complete costumes not available by any other means. 'Promotional Video' ' '''The promotional video for Wardrobe Wars was released on February 22nd 2012 on the Playstation Blog to promote the game, though it makes no mention of the E3 contest within it. Category:Public spaces Category:Mini-Games